HS : Mer
by Lilas Pradalise
Summary: Hors Harry Potter. Mais Hp étant mon inspiration, il a fini ici. Je ne serais pas capable de vous faire un résumé. j'espère juste que vous allez lire.


_C'est très certainement un de mes plus court OS mais c'est sans conteste celui que je préfère j'arriverais même à le trouver bien écris, non pas parce qu'il l'est, parce qu'il a une structure, mais parce que c'est le plus personnel que j'ai jamais écris. C'est un OS qui vient du cœur, avec lui j'ai compris le sens de cette expression, il est venu comme ca, naturellement. Et c'est a mes yeux ce qui lui donne toute ca beauté, parce que contrairement a certains, il est REELLEMENT empreint de sentiments, mes sentiments, il est vraiment spécial pour moi, et j'en ai presque du mal à trouver les mots pour m'exprimer._

Note du 16/02/2014 : Cet os est relativement vieux mais je tenais à le partager avec vous.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Amicalement

Lilas

Une larme s'échappe de mes yeux, une seule et unique larme qui représente pourtant tellement de souffrances...

Tu sais...

Non, tu ne sais pas, tu n'as pas idée combien j'ai souffert... Aujourd'hui personne ne s'en rend compte, je pense même que personne ne s'en est jamais rendu compte... Pourtant, j'en souffre, même maintenant. Tu sais, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'à présent que je croyais tout enfouit au fond de mon cœur, à présent que je me croyais guérie, à l'abri de toute souffrance, la vérité éclate, et Dieu seul sait combien elle fait mal cette vérité. Pour moi tout était fini, je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi ni comment, c'était ainsi, et voila que des réponses, des brides de solutions, des confirmations apparaissent, et ça fait mal... Oh, bien sur tu ne le vois pas, comme les autres, tu es aveugles... Tellement aveugle...

Alors ce soir je suis ici, sur la plage... J'ai toujours aimé la mer tu sais, cette impression de liberté, que l'on peut partir loin, loin de la Terre, loin de tous les problèmes, indéfiniment... Et ce soir, je ressasse toute notre histoire, tellement compliquée et pourtant tellement simple, et je pense à ce que je serais aujourd'hui, si tout avait été différent. Cela ne t'arrive jamais de te demander ce qui se serait passé ? Non, je suppose que non. Sais-tu ce qui me fait le plus mal ? C'est que tu as même tourné la page sur notre amitié... Moi aussi je pensais avoir tourné la page, et là au bord de la mer, en écoutant notre chanson, je prends pleinement conscience du sens de la célèbre phrase « Parfois, il ne suffit pas de tourner la page, parfois il faut l'arracher... » Mais arracher une page de sa vie, c'est comme arracher une page de Harry Potter, c'est un sacrilège...

J'écoute le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent contre la falaise. Et je me demande pourquoi, alors que la mer est si calme, elle fait plus de bruit que le torrent déchainé de mes joues... La nature est bizarre parfois, n'est ce pas ?

Moi je reste là avec ma mélancolie, et toi ? Où es-tu ? Tu t'amuses surement avec des amis, peut être même avec la personne qui nous a détruit...

Il fait bon ce soir, une soirée idéale pour mourir... être emportée par les vagues, être emportée au loin, à jamais, demeurer enterrée sous la mer, au milieu des poissons... Les fonds marins sont magnifiques, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de les voir en vrai, uniquement a la télé ou en photo, mais je sais qu'ils sont très beau. Il me faut le faire...

N'as-tu jamais eu envie de prendre un papier et d'y écrire tout ce que tu voulais encore accomplir dans ta vie, toute les choses que tu regretterais de ne pas avoir faites avant ta mort ? Je ne suis pas du genre à planifier beaucoup de choses, mais je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins régler ça...

Ne pas avoir de regret, c'est vaste n'est ce pas ? Il y a tellement de choses à faire dans une vie, et pourtant, on passe des heures et des heures à ne rien faire...

Ce soir c'est la fin, la toute fin, je me demande pourquoi notre passé nous rattrape au moment où on s'y attend le moins. J'étais dans mon lit, bien tranquillement, et alors c'est venu me torturer. J'ai mis ma plus belle robe, et je suis venue ici... Au fond, je crois que j'ai toujours su que cela ce finirait ainsi, mais la barrière entre le conscient et l'inconscient est bien moins fine qu'on ne voudrait le croire...

J'ai une cigarette a la main... Sais-tu à quel point je la savoure ? Non tu ne sais pas, je ne fumais pas avant, jamais. Savoir pourquoi j'ai commencé, c'est une question qui s'ajoute à ma liste... Ce soir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'agrandit de plus en plus, ma liste de questions... Sois rassuré d'une chose, ça au moins, ça n'as rien à voir avec toi... C'est arrivé, et c'est comme ça... Et non, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter, je ne fume pas souvent certes, aucune personne logique ne me considérerait comme fumeuse, mais toi qui ne fumes pas, tu ne peux pas savoir le bien être que cela m'apporte, ce sentir en paix avec soit-même. Non, définitivement non, je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir arrêté, quand j'ai failli... C'est étonnant, on a toujours failli... failli arrêter, failli commencer, comme failli a sa tâche... Ca non plus, tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il aurait peut-être fallu que je songe à t'ouvrir les yeux quand il en était encore tant... De toute manière, à présent c'est trop tard, n'est ce pas ? Oui, tu commences à comprendre...

Tu sais, il y a tellement de choses que j'identifie a toi, dont je ne pourrais me débarrasser même si je le voulais... C'est peut être l'inconvénient a avoir trop aimé une personne... Mais ce soir, je veux seulement me débarasser de mes larmes qui coulent inlassablement. Cette eau salée qui rejoint celle de la mer, enfin, je suppose, car du haut de ma falaise, je ne peux véritablement savoir si ces quelques gouttes d'eau rentrent en contact avec cette infinie étendue...

Dis-moi, je voudrais juste savoir une dernière chose, une toute dernière chose, je me demandais... Est-ce que ça va te manquer, à un moment ou à un autre ? Est-ce que cela t'as déjà manqué ? Ce fut une révélation tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu puisses souffrir, et je ne comprends toujours pas réellement de quoi... La même chose que moi ? Peut être... Mais alors que me reproches-tu, je me demande encore qu'est ce qu'on a pu te dire... Mais ce soir, mes questions partent avec mes larmes... A jamais.

Cette nuit commence ma nouvelle vie, car après tout, s'empêcher de vivre n'empêche pas de mourir... Je ne m'empêcherais plus de vivre pour celui que j'ai aimé, ou celui que je n'aime plus. On a voulu nous détruire... détruire notre relation, et ça a détruit notre amitié. Je sais qui en est la cause à présent... Et je sais que toi, tu a oublié... Alors j'arrache cette page et laisse le vent l'emporter...

S'empêcher de vivre n'empêche pas de mourir... Mais il ne faut pas mourir avec des regrets... Et ce sont les regrets qui empêchent de vivre...

Je n'ai plus de regrets... Je peux recommencer ma vie.


End file.
